An Angel and Death
by NevermorexNevermore
Summary: Chap 6 UP.She was the daughter of Lucifer and He was the God of Death. Almost the same, yet so different. When he got punished,she could only scream in pain. Now their memories are drifting in another body.A different take on 07 Ghost.Ayanami/VerlorenxOC
1. What happened some time ago

**She was the daughter of Lucifer and He was the God of Death. Almost the same, yet so different. When he got punished, she could only scream in pain. A different take on 07 Ghost. Ayanami/VerlorenX OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost if I did I would have…. Well would I have? I don't know but I am sure I would change it a bit?**

_**A/N:**_

_**Italics**_**: _Thoughts or things that happened in the past._**

**I am not going to follow everything of the manga, I will adjust things for my own plot line XD**

* * *

**~~An Angel and Death~~**

_**Things that happened a long Time ago**_

"_He doesn't love you, and I guess he never will" Michael said and looked at the other angel. _

_She smiled. "Well, I am not sure of that, but I guess I have to believe it"._

"_You better believe it, Raguel. Besides there are many fish in the ocean'' Michael answered dryly. Raguel laughed and gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Hey! I don't see many attractive Angel's walking around here anymore, do you?"_

_Michael sighed deeply, Raguel at her turn kept on glancing at him. "Come on Michael! Tell me who would like a girl like me? With all the events that happened, I don't think that anybody would even come near me" She said sarcastically._

"_Well….." Michael started and looked away. "There are some guys who do fancy you" He added softly._

_Raguel frowned and grabbed him by his arms. "Tell me! I want to know! And look at me when you're talking to me. Not that I see your eyes with that thing in front of it. Speaking of that….."_

"_Raguel I have some things to do, will see you later" He interrupted her._

"_Michael!" Raguel said annoyed. Why did he need to leave now?_

_Michael smiled and extended his wings. He leaped into the air and flied away._

"_Men "She mumbled and pushed her hair out of her face._

_**Time passed.**_

"_Raguel! The Chief of the Heavens wants to talk with you" A royal guard said. Raguel looked surprised. Why would he want to talk with her? If it was about the time when she actually argued with his daughter then he was pretty late._

" _I am coming!" She answered and flied together with the guard towards the Royal Palace. She walked towards the main hallway and stood in front of a big door. She breathed slowly in and out and opened the door. " You wanted to talk with me, My Lord?" She asked and kneeled down._

_The Chief of the Heavens stared at the woman in front of him. The Daughter of that despiteful Fallen Angel._

" _Raguel, Not many know this, not even the angels who work in this palace. But Verloren, your so called friend has……."_

_Raguel looked at the man. What happened with Verloren? It was true that she didn't have seen him or Michael for a long time. Did something bad happen to them?_

" _He killed your best friend, my daughter'' The Chief said, trying to hold down his anger._

_Raguels eyes widened for two reasons. Since when was she best friends with his daughter and how could Verloren kill her. Better said why would he?_

"_This has to be a mistake, he would never.."_

"_SILENCE!" The Chief yelled. "He did! And now he is letting the people of Earth suffer. I send Seven Heavenly lights __to seal him but I also need your Box of Pandora"._

" _I, but I can't!" She said and started to get angry. How dare he ask her to seal Verloren into that box._

"_That's an Order! Now go to Earth and aid them!" The Chief said impatiently._

_Raguel clenched her teeth. She would never seal him in that box. He would listen to her. He probably had a good reason, and who said that he killed that man's daughter? It could have been someone else who pushed the blame on him. Knowing Verloren he would just accept it._

" _I will go to Earth" She said softly and walked away. I will help you Verloren, you will not be alone. Not as long as I am alive._

_She leaped into Earth and flied high till a point that she bended forwards and went straight down. Until she changed into a ray of light that made its way to Earth. Searching for a sign of him and those Heavenly lights. _

_

* * *

_"_Where is it? It definitely fell into this world!" Verloren said desperate._

"_Where is it? Is it you?" he said and took the life of a woman. "No, then you?". He was slowly losing it. " I can't find it by myself. That Chief of the Heaven, he set me up!" He hissed and clenched his scythe._

"_In that case, until I've bitten into all the souls of this world" He said and kept on taking lives of the people on Earth._

"_THAT'S FAR ENOUGH VERLOREN" a voice said. "According to the order of the Chief of Heaven, you will be executed". The seven figures started to surround him_

_Verloren looked up; his eyes grew wide of shock. Who where this people, but most of all why did they look exactly like him? Why do they have the same form as me? The Chief of Heaven used my fragments to create them..?_

_He smirked. "Laughable! I alone am Verloren. God's greatest masterpiece is only me"._

"_Your era has ended" One of the seven said._

"_NOOOO!!!"._

_They all looked up; only to see an angel land on the ground. _

"_Raguel" Verloren said surprised._

"_Verloren! Why? Tell me that you didn't do it!" Raguel asked desperately as she clenched a little box in her hand. She only got his maniacal laugh as respond._

"_Raguel, they all say I did it. So doesn't that make the truth? What I want to know is what you are doing here" Verloren asked._

_Raguel shook her head in disbelief. "He wants to execute you! And he wants to use my box for it!"._

"_SILENCE! The Chief of Heavens gave us this task and we will commence it" One of the seven said._

"_And who are you? Why in the world would I ever listen to you!" Raguel asked, trying to hold down her anger_

"_Zehel" He answered. "As of now that box is no longer yours"._

_Raguel couldn't believe her ears. These seven where indeed out of their mind. " I created this box! So this box will be mine till I am not around anymore. Believe me that is not very soon!"_

"_Raguel, do you believe in the orders of the very man who banished your father away from heaven?" Verloren sneered. "Lucifer, the Chief of Heaven's right hand, the one he trusted the most, got banished away? Don't you feel that something is off here?" _

_She lowered her gaze and was speechless. That was true; the Chief of Heaven took her father away from her. He banished him for reasons unknown to anyone. And she accepted it without a fight. She didn't even protect her father. She was truly a weak girl._

"_That's true, he took away my father" She whispered and let the box drop on the ground._

_Zehel took the box and extended it to a certain length. "The price of your sins, you will pay them with your life"._

"_I am Verloren!" He exclaimed for the last time till the whole place was filled with light._

" _VERLOREN!" Raguel screamed and jumped forwards._

* * *

A girl collapsed to the ground. She was feeling very dizzy.

"Rachel, are you okay?".

Rachel looked up and smiled weakly. "I am doing fine Konatsu, come help me" She said and extended her hand.

Konatsu helped her up and let her lean against him. "We need to prepare ourselves because we are going to the Barsburg Military Academy".

Rachel frowned. "O, yeah? For what?" Konatsu sighed. "Why are you always so absentminded? Ayanami-san is going to look if any of the examinees can actually come on our ship!"

She nodded. "Of course! The new rookies". Konatsu rolled his eyes but managed to give the girl a smile.

"One thing; when are we leaving? Today or tomorrow?" She asked.

Konatsu raised his hands in the air. "Tomorrow! But you must be done with your deskwork!".

Rachel grinned. "The infamous deskwork. I am on my way, after I get my daily nap of course". She gave the boy a wink and walked away. A little bit uncoordinated but she managed not to fall down

Konatsu shook his head and walked towards the opposite direction.

* * *

Rachel passed Ayanami's quarters. She could hear muffled sounds. Unwillingly she felt her face heat up. Who was there with him?

" No you are not going to peek!" She told herself. But her curiosity got the upper hand.

Slowly she pushed the door open. The room was dark. She tried to adjust her eyes to the new darkness. Her eyes roamed around the room till she saw his bed. He was there alone but he was moving his body into twist and turns making painful sounds in the process

She lifted her eye brow in response and quietly walked into the room. Slowly she came closer to his bed. Ayanami was sweating and his facial expression was a pain to look at.

"No! I am……………". " You can't do this" He said and moved his head from side to side.

Rachel felt a sad feeling coming up. Her Chief of Staff was having a nightmare. She grabbed his hand and pinched it softly. Suddenly Ayanami tightened the grip around her hand.

"Ah!" She let out and tried to free her hand. But Ayanami's grip was too strong. She used her other hand to get it off, but it was all in vain.

She sighed and just caressed his hand. After all this wasn't a sight she was going to see ever again. A smile crossed her face when her Commander relaxed and breathed regularly.

"Ayanami-san" She whispered and pushed his hair out of his face, letting her fingers stroke his face. Then the Chief of Staff completely relaxed and loosened the grip on her hand.

She stood up and walked towards the door. She was slightly blushing when she closed the door.

* * *

Ayanami's eyes opened and saw a glimp of red hair and then the door closed.

"Raguel? No Rachel" He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: My first 07 Ghost fic!! We need more Ayanami/Verloren, Michael fics!! =.= and I am going to provide them. I hope you liked the first chapter and please review, that would make this 07 Ghost fangirl so happy!**

**NO Flames accepted nor Bashing =.=**


	2. What I know

**She was the daughter of Lucifer and He was the God of Death. Almost the same, yet so different. When he got punished, she could only scream in pain. A different take on 07 Ghost. Ayanami/VerlorenX OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost if I did I would have…. Well would I have? I don't know but I am sure I would change it a bit?**

_**A/N:**_

_**Italics**_**: Thoughts or Events that happened in the past.**

**I am not going to follow the manga or anime. Events will happen for the sake of my own plotSpoilers ahead!**

**To everyone who reviewed, put an alert or faved my story. Thank you so much!**

* * *

** What I know**

Rachel was in front of the mirror, combing her hair and trying to look decent. When her thoughts drifted to the past evening, she couldn't help but grin. Ayanami-san was sure cute when he was having that nightmare. But could such thing be called cute? She didn't know and she wasn't planning to break her head over it either.

When she was done with combing she took a last glance at herself. Her red hair was flowing freely over her shoulders and her bangs where combed to the side. Giving a clearer look on her golden orbs.

She knew from herself that she wasn't drop dead gorgeous and if she would walk in town there where no heads turned around for her. But nevertheless she was happy with the way she looked and wouldn't want to change it. Living the way her grandmother always did and said.

'_Outer beauty will fade away by time, but inner beauty will last forever"._ Wise words from a wise woman.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

''Ayanami'' came the simple reply.

She was genuinely surprised and thought about all the reasons he could have to knock on her door.

"Miss Rodriquez?"

"Yeah, come in Ayanami-san!! Or no wait; I will open the door for you!"

She stood up and rushed towards the door and opened it. There she stood; face in face with the purple eyed man. She saluted and tried her best not to add her goofy trade mark smile.

"It's okay" Ayanami said in his usual calm demeanor. Letting his eyes wander over her body. Rachel lowered her hand as she waited for his explanation of his presence here.

"We are about to leave, I wanted to make sure that you would come on time". He turned around and took a few steps. Suddenly he stopped and added "Be sure to drag Hyuuga with you and report yourself on the ship".

"Yes sir!"

He continued his walk leaving the read haired girl on the doorstep.

Rachel sighed and leaned against the door, letting her hand brush thru her hair. Dragging Hyuuga with her was a tough task. Why did Ayanami-san asked her to do it?

She stretched herself, letting out a soft yell. She was tired, these last few days she felt that she was becoming more disorientated and absentminded.

"Cheer up girl!" She told herself and closed her bedroom door. "You will make it, don't give up the hope".

She walked thru the hallway, her military boots making a clicking sound on the grey, concrete floor. As she wandered thru the corridors of the building, searching for a sign of Hyuuga, she felt her head throbbing.

" Damnit!" She cursed and stopped her walk. She closed her eyes and waited for the aching pain to stop. After some minutes the pain drifted away. She really needed to see a doctor, if this would continue……

* * *

Ayanami was sitting in his office, his chin resting on his hands. He had his eyes closed and was seemingly in deep thoughts.

He could hear the voices of some soldiers thru the walls, their never ending bickering made its way to his ears. He let out a sigh and leaned back. His long graceful body resting over the brown leathered chair. He couldn't get the nightmare of the other night out of his head. He had these nightmare's more often as time passed.

Always containing the same storyline. Eventually he found out what he was and was he should do. But one thing he couldn't get out of his head.

In those dreams there was always a young woman. Screaming his name in pain as she would jump in and try to defend him. In that dream she never said her name. But instinctively he knew it. Raquel.

Raguel was the angel that said she believed in his innocence, the angel that went against the orders of that man. Yet, in that dream he could never found out what really happened to her. He was determined to get his fragments back. His power, the right he owned. But now he was also determined to find out where _she_ was.

" Aya-tan!!" A cheerful voice said.

Ayanami looked up and saw Hyuuga, the only living man on earth that could have a lollipop forever in his mouth.

" Did Rachel send you here?" Ayanami asked and placed his hat on his head.

Hyuuga's dark eyebrows frowned and he was thinking deeply.

" Well?" Ayanami asked, almost loosing his patience.

Hyuuga smiled widely. Miraculously the lollipop was still in his mouth. " No Aya-tan, should she then?".

Ayanami sighed and walked towards the dark haired man. " Yeah she should. But she probably lost the way. Again".

Hyuuga laughed, placing his arm around the taller man. He leaned closer and whispered " But that's the funny thing about her. Shall I search her for you?". Ayanami was used to the way Hyuuga was and wasn't that agitated to push him away. He just simply nodded.

Hyuuga grinned and made his way out of the office. He always had fun searching for Rachel. He would always find her somewhere in a corner being all dark and emo when she couldn't find the place she wanted to go.

Even if that girl had a guide she would end up loosing him _and _then of course still go the wrong way.

* * *

Rachel let out a sigh and shook her head. She was certain that Hyuuga's room was in these quarter's. Did she somewhere took the wrong turn? Or did Hyuuga just moved to another room?

That had to be it. Hyuuga moved to another room. She smiled to herself and was about to turn when she saw the black haired man walking towards her.

She waved. " Hyuuga!! I have something to tell you!".

Hyuuga stopped and smiled. " Tell me, what is it?".

" Ayanami-san said we should report ourselves on the ship" She answered him, looking up in his blue eyes. Hyuuga grabbed her hand and said. " I know that by now, lets go".

Rachel let herself be dragged away by him, suddenly something came in her mind. " Hyuuga? Did you moved to another room? Cause I couldn't find it!". Hyuuga let out a laugh and shook his head. " No Rach, you just lost the way again". Rachel pouted.

After some time, they entered the ship. Meeting up with the rest of the Black Hawks.

She searched for Katsuragi, she was his begleiter after all. She liked him a lot, he was almost like a father figure to her.

Whenever she felt down or restless; he was always there to cheer her up or just listen to her problems. She loved it that there was at least one person that took the time to ask if she was doing fine, or had any difficulties or just give her a reassuring hug.

She grinned when she thought about the time that she had a crush on one of the soldiers and he immediately wanted to know who it was, what his academic grades where, if he was kind towards her and of course if he was wealthy enough to support her.

"Rachel" A kind voice said. She knew at instant that it was Katsuragi. His black hair was dancing around his face and his brown eyes were glowing warmly at her. He had the most kind face she ever saw. He was walking towards her; with a wide smile covering his face.

"Captain Katsuragi!!" She said in reply and opened her arms to get him in a hug. Katsuragi laughed softly and wrapped his own arms around her. It was an unusual sight. A Captain and his begleiter being so intimate with each other. But the rest of the Black Hawks knew by know that Katsuragi was really attached to her, as if she was his own daughter. So eventually they stopped giving them weird glances.

" I see that the happy family has reunited" Konatsu said dryly and pushed his blond bangs out of his eyes.

Rachel stick her tongue out in response. " At least he likes me more!" She said childish making Konatsu sigh.

Katsuragi grinned and patted her on the head. " I like all of you, so don't be mean to Konatsu" He said. Rachel just shrugged and took a sit next to Haruse. Who at his turn held Kuroyuri on his lap.

From the first time she saw them, she couldn't help but think oddly about their relationship.

Kuroyuri was sleeping soundly, his chest going slightly up and down by each breath. She saw the pale blue eyes of Haruse soften as he watched the purple haired youngster.

"To the Barsburg Academy" Ayanami said firm.

" Yes Sir!" The crew replied.

Rachel smiled. She wondered which one of the examinees would come on their ship. She was sure that he or she was worth it.

* * *

_Raguel was standing in the middle of a field of flowers. There was a nice breeze that lifted her long reddish hair up. It danced in curls and waves around her face and shoulders. She didn't like flowers, not at all._

_But once he said that whenever he saw her, he thought about flowers and how their everlasting grace was equal to hers. __That was why she was standing in that field. Hoping that he would come and tell her resemblance towards the flowers._

_But he was never coming back. Never again._

_That man, that person that called himself the Lord of all, took him away from her. __He let her suffer, he made her cry. He changed her into a bitter person. She would take her revenge, eventually. Someday._

_ In the near future……………………………._

* * *

**A/N: wow!! I finished the second chapter!! Okay it wasn't action filled. But it was enough to go in depth with Rachel and Ayanami. **

**I promise that the next chapter will be a blast or just a lil bit more action packed XD**

* * *

**Ayanami: What are you planning with me?**

**Sky: huh? Er….. something**

**Ayanami: You don't even know what ur doing?**

**Sky: Well I do…. I want to kiss you**

**Ayanami:……………………..**

**Sky: So it's a yes? I can do it?**

**Ayanami:………… er………….**

**Sky: YAAAYZ! Fangirl smooch attack!**

***launches on Aya-tan and overloads him with her special kiss attack***

* * *

**No Flames or Bashin, if you love doing that, then ur at the wrong place X___X**


	3. Connected

**She was the daughter of Lucifer and He was the God of Death. Almost the same, yet so different. When he got punished, she could only scream in pain. A different take on 07 Ghost. Ayanami/VerlorenX OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost if I did I would have…. Well would I have? I don't know but I am sure I would change it a bit?**

_**A/N:**_

_**Italics**_**: Thoughts or Events that happened in the past.**

**Events will happen for the sake of my own plot. Spoilers ahead!**

**To everyone who reviewed, put an alert or faved my story. Thank you so much! That is what driving me to keep on going and updating on a regular basis so again: THANK YOU!!!**

* * *

** Connected**

_He let her suffer, he made her cry. He changed her into a bitter person. She would take her revenge, eventually. Someday. In the near future……………………………._

"Rachel! Rachel! RACHEL!!"

Rachel blinked a few times and then stared in the chocolate brown eyes of Katsuragi. They where worried and his hands where pinching her shoulders.

"C-Captain" She stammered.

Katsuragi still didn't relax and kept on staring at her. "Rachel, why are you crying?" He asked.

Rachel lifted her hand up and felt her cheek, it was wet. Yes she was indeed crying but why didn't she noticed that? Better said why was she crying? By now the whole crew was staring at her, Ayanami included. His expression was the same as always only something else was flickering in his eyes.

Rachel wiped the tears away and tried to grin. "I was happy that's all" She whispered and felt her cheeks burning up. She hated it if so many people were watching her.

Katsuragi took place next to her and pushed her lightly against him. She could hear his heart slowing down. She had worried him. The moment that, that thought crossed her mind she felt sorry. She never wanted her captain to worry about her. She closed her eyes and just listened to his heartbeat. It calmed her down and she drifted away in sleep.

Ayanami shot several glances to Rachel. He noticed when Katsuragi was calling for her that she was just staring in space, not reacting and tears leaving her eyes. He always felt a weird connection whenever he was near her. But he had not time to think about that. His main priority was to get his powers back. As a human he saw many things that grasped his attention.

But she was a different case. He sat down on his chair and let his thoughts run freely.

"Barsburg Millitary Academy!" One of the crew members said. Ayanami nodded.

* * *

"We have to prepare ourselves for the exam Teito" Mikage said. He was a tall boy with blonde hair and orange colored eyes. He had a big smile covering his face while he was leaning casually on the door.

Teito, the boy he was talking to, had brown hair and dark green eyes. He was slightly shorter then a kid his age. He hated it when people started to comment him on his height.

"I will walk around the hall and then I will come back" Teito said. "I need some time to clear my thoughts".

Mikage grinned and nodded. " I will be here waiting for you. Remember, our goal is to come on that ship of Ayanami-san" He said.

Teito nodded and walked away. He remembered when he and Mikage were watching out the window and saw that big ship of the Black Hawks fly by. Did he really wanted to go on that ship? He didn't know the answer to it.

All the time he was walking with his face down, not noticing that someone was running thru the hall; papers flying away as that person desperately wanted to reach his destination.

"Look out!! Incoming flying papers!!" Someone yelled.

Teito looked up but at that time a pile of files where thrown in his face.

"I am so sorry! But they had their own will!!" A girl with red hair said, trying to apologize for her behavior.

Teito bend down and picked up some files and extended it to her, without saying a word.

"Thank you so much!! I will remember this. My captain would sure scold me if he found out that I let his papers scatter around in a place like this"

"It's okay. No problem." Teito said neutrally. "Such things can happen".

The girl grinned widely. " So are you in the group who will graduate?" She asked. Before Teito could answer, she turned around and took a few steps. She placed her hand behind her ear and leaned forward not saying anything.

Teito couldn't help but frown at her weird behavior.

"He is coming!!" She said nervous. "Who is--??" Teito couldn't finish his sentence as she placed her hand on his mouth. "Ssshhhh!!" She said.

"Rachel?? Are you here? I am waiting for my papers!" A voice called somewhere far away in the hall.

"I've got to go!" She whispered. "We wouldn't want that I get punished now do we?" She asked and ran away. Again, leaving a trail of papers behind. Each time she would turn around and pick them up, run again and drop them. She did this many times before she finally reached the end of the hallway and disappeared from Teito's sight.

"Girls, there are really weird " he mumbled and walked back to the main hall were all the examinees should be present.

"Okay, today everyone will take the graduation exam! Please form groups of ten and enter separate assembly halls" A woman with blue eyes said as she gave the students a happy smile.

" A- team enter!" She said after some time.

"That's our team" Mikage said . " We will make this Teito!" He whispered. Teito just looked at him and nodded. His chocolate brown hair dancing when his face mad that sudden movement.

"Let's go Mikage" He said and walked away.

When they entered the examination room they where amazed it was a big area surrounded with glass. The students where all scattered around in little groups.

"Listen up A-team, for the graduation exam you must defeat this prisoner" The woman said. "If you don't beat him or if you abandon your comrades you will fail this exam".

"WHAAAAT?? " A boy said shocked.

When she opened the door a big, muscular man stepped out. An eye patch covering his right eye and slime dripping out of his mouth. A boy who tried to be cool said " hehe, don't be sacred you wusses. That's just another projection like we used for training right?"

The prisoner just grinned. " Hoh the brats are sure energetic this year". He stepped forward. " I am really going to enjoy this".

"HE IS REAL!!!" The students screamed scared.

The teacher smiled. " Now, now, everyone should join forces and put everything they've learned for practical use". She turned around to close the door. " Otherwise you really get killed!".

The prisoner was smirking now, he punched with his fist on the ground letting several boys fly in the air. " Whenever the great me beats up one of you punks, my sentence gets reduced!".

Teito frowned and made himself ready for battle. When the prisoner swung a fist at him he dodged it quickly. " He is fast!".

* * *

Ayanami and his crew walked down the hallway towards the examination room. As they passed the soldiers where standing in a line and saluted them.

"Welcome and thank you for coming, Chief of Staff Ayanami".

Ayanami nodded and asked " How are the student's doing this year? Do they have backbone?" The woman of earlier sweat dropped while laughing nervously. "Yes, well" She turned around and pointed at the room.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes was banging at the window while screaming his lungs out. " HELP ME!! HE IS GOIN TO KILL ME!!". Rachel's eyes turned wide as she saw his scared face. " Eh, wow, he is really scared. And who can blame him?" She said to no one in particular.

Ayanami scoffed. " How unsightly". He watched the battle with an expressionless face.

In the room Mikage and Teito where trying their best not to be squashed by the prisoner.

_Do not be compassionate Teito, that is your greatest weakness_

Teito gave a hard kick at the prisoner's arm and twisted it, while Mikage was busy with the other arm.

Suddenly the prisoner lifted his hand up and punched Mikage away. "MIKAGE!!!" Teito yelled. He turned around and glared at the prisoner, he lifted his hand up and send out a zaiphon attack that wrapped itself around the man's neck. Making it hard for him to breath.

"If you move, I'll kill you" Teito hissed.

Ayanami, who was still watching, frowned. Hyuuga was grinning while Rachel was staring at the scene hoping that the little boy knew what he was doing.

"The exam is not over yet. I've told you that you have to kill him to pass" Shigure-sensei said who entered the room.

"He is not our real enemy, There is no real reason to kill h-" Teito said but as he tried to finish his sentence a force of power let the room shake. When he could breathe normal again he saw that the prisoner was beheaded.

"Your too weak" Ayanami said and glared at Teito.

Teito was shocked as he looked at him. He saw several other people surrounding him including that girl of earlier. When she noticed that he was looking at her she smiled nicely.

_Who, who is that man?_

"Exam complete

"Congratulation's! You all did great!" Rachel said and waved at the examinees. Katsuragi pulled her back by her collar and gave her the ' you better behave yourself- look' which she understood and stayed quiet.

* * *

After their exam, Teito and Mikage where in their room resting.

"Let's make a best friend promise" Mikage said as he sat on Teito's bed. "If you ever get in a pinch on a battlefield I will never abandon you". Teito was surprised but nodded.

"I swear by the name of God that we will die together" Mikage said and pushed his knuckles on that of Teito. Teito at his turn smiled happily.

_Since Mikage promises god, I will also swear by your name_

* * *

The next day Teito was walking towards the office of Shigure-sensei. He needed to hand in a report.

"Teito Klein from the A-group, he possess great talent"

He stopped. _Someone is talking about me_

"If he keeps up. He'll surely be made into a cadet of the "Eye of Mikhael".

He came closer to the room. _What are they talking about? Cadet?_

"Raphael is still reacting, the stone must be still around". "But autopsies where performed on all of Ragg's royalty and nothing was found, the stone wasn't there. We may have overlooked a blood relative of theirs".

"If it's the original, then this necklace that belonged to the king of Raggs……".

Teito's head was throbbing. _My head is suddenly…._

Images where flashing thru his head._ A man said " When the time comes I will definitely……….." __He saw a man with light blonde hair, himself as a child, people of the army grabbing that blonde man. A silver haired man drawing his sword and slashing him. __Suddenlya thought crossed his mind. "That man was my father!". __Another image, now a dark-haired man, flashed before his eyes he was picking him up and saying " I will definitely come for you"._

"That time, that man who standing next to my 'father' was……………….". Suddenly his right arm started to ache and he yelled out in pain.

Ayanami who was in the room let his gaze shift to the door. " It appears a rat has been eavesdropping".

Teito stormed in the room and leaped in the air, quickly writing words in the air and attacking Ayanami with his zaiphon. He wasn't even close enough or a black haired main with shades pinned him to the ground. "Don't do that. If you go against Aya-tan I have to kill you".

Teito kept on yelling and screaming, trying to get the taller man of his back. Trying to attack the man who killed 'father'.

Ayanami looked down on the Teito. "Why where you aiming on me?". "Come to think of it he was the same sklave that we picked up in Raggs".

* * *

At the very same time that Teito had stormed in the room where Ayanami and Miroku where, Rachel felt a throbbing pain in her chest. She was in the room next to it but as she wanted to find out what the commotion was about; she had felt that pain.

"Wha…. What is going on??" She stammered as she fell to the ground. "What is happening?".

Several pain jolts where flaming thru her body, her vision became blurry as her head was feeling numb.

"Someone....h-help me". She was now laying on the ground, she tried to crawl and then stand up but it didn't work. She was breathing heavily now. "A-A-Ayanami……" She stammered. "Ka-Katsuragi?? She whispered softly; whishing that someone could hear her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was scared, what was happening to her? She crawled towards the door trying to ignore her blurry vision. She needed to go to Ayanami, she needed someone to help her.

She took a deep breath. "A-A……AYANAMI!!!!" She screamed with her last bit of energy and fell down unconscious.

Ayanami heard the scream he knew it was Rachel. Without saying anything to Hyuuga or Miroku he stormed out the door and kicked the door next to the room. He saw Rachel laying on the ground, not making a sound.

He kneeled down and turned her around. He expected that her eyes would be closed but they where wide open. Dull yellow eyes where looking at him. "Rachel?" He said and shook her lightly. She did not respond.

Teito felt the pain in his right arm fade away and he slowly calmed down. Hyuuga was no longer pinning him down but held him in an arm lock. Suddenly Rachel blinked her eyes and let out a long sigh. Ayanami was relieved but he did not let go of her.

She stared in the purple colored eyes of Ayanami, she clutched his uniform with her fingers.

"My heart, it was throbbing painfully and my head felt numb. What is going on?" She whispered. Ayanami had no idea what was going on. But he too was aching to find out the reason behind it.

She closed her eyes and let her head rest on his chest. Normally she wouldn't dare to perform such an act to her Chief of Staff. These actions where reserved for Katsuragi who she thought of as a brother/father figure but she was tired and scared, she needed a place to feel safe for now. And Ayanami would give her that place.

As she leaned against him, Ayanami felt a rush of feelings thru his body. She reminded him of someone, of that red haired angel that always appeared in his dreams. But that angel was gone………

* * *

_Verloren was wandering around the field. Whenever he was there he felt at peace. He felt that someone was there too so he turned around. There he saw a woman looking intensely at the flowers. __It wasn't Eve, the daughter of the Chief, it was another woman._

_This one had reddish long hair that was down to her waist, it was decorated with many ribbons. Unwillingly he grinned. How could one put so many ribbons in her hair?_

_He saw her look up and her gaze met his. She had very unusual eyes for an Angel, they were striking yellow. Piercing in his eyes. __Slowly she walked towards him, her hands behind her back. She had a very neutral face; when she was close enough she finally started to talk. _"_What brings you here?" She asked._

"_What brings you here?" He replied to her._

_He saw her eyes darken then she suddenly began to laugh. "Good one! Well I am here because I just want to be here" She answered him and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. _"_How about you?" She asked again and pointed her finger at him._

_Verloren turned away and stayed silent. He heard her sigh loudly and heard a faint curse. He looked up and saw her staring at the flowers again._

"_You like flowers?" He asked._

_She shook her head. "I hate them, I just hate them" She whispered. _"_Why do you hate them?" He asked._

"_I don't know" She replied and sat down on the grass._

"_Then how can you hate them?" He asked again and sat down next to her._

"_Is this some kind of interrogation?" She asked annoyed._

"_No I am just curious, because how can you hate something and don't know the reason of it?". He shifted his gaze towards her. "Example do you like the lake?" _

_She began to laugh a little. He figured out that she knew what he was trying to say. _

"_Yes I do, because I love the calm atmosphere of it"._

_Verloren smiled a little. "See ,you can tell me why you love something but not why you hate something. Isn't that weird?" __Now she started to laugh harder. " You got me there"._

_Verloren picked up a flower and said " You remind me of a flower"._

_She looked confused at him. "But I hate them!" __Verloren ignored that and continued "Flowers have this everlasting grace over them. You resemble that…. an everlasting grace"_

_He didn't get a response so he looked at her. He saw her cheeks color a bit and she was pouting. _

"_I, I…… I still hate them but thank you" She stammered. He held the flower under her nose. She lifted her hand up and grabbed the flower; her fingers slightly touched that of his. __She stared in his violet colored eyes and faintly smiled._

" _I am_ _Raguel" She whispered._

"_And I am_ _Verloren" He answered._

"_Maybe, maybe I will start to like flowers after all and forget all the bad memories I have with it"._

_Verloren gave her a small smile. For a moment he didn't see himself as the God of Death. "Let's make some memories then, memories that will make you like flowers. __She just grinned at his answer._

_As they sat there a cool breeze refreshed the air around them. It was a beautiful site. Flower petals were dancing around them and for a moment it looked like nothing could go wrong. That this moment would last forever; but they where wrong. Things would go bad from there on._

* * *

**A/N: This was my longest chapter ever for this story. I tried not to rush things. I let Teito appear because he will play a role for the plot of my story and OC ( and he is just too cute XD )**

**If your wondering who Shigure-sensei its that teacher with that silver long hair that you see ( I read the manga all over again and guessed that he could be that one)**

**Anyways, please read and review it will make me so happy!!! **

**Flames and Bashing are not accepted!**


	4. Before

**She was the daughter of Lucifer and He was the God of Death. Almost the same, yet so different. When he got punished, she could only scream in pain. A different take on 07 Ghost. Ayanami/VerlorenX OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost if I did I would have…. Well would I have? I don't know but I am sure I would change it a bit?**

_**A/N:**_

_**Italics**_**: Thoughts or Events that happened in the past.**

**Events will happen for the sake of my own plot. Spoilers ahead!**

**To , Anime-is-mi-life ,Snowflakes01274, vylin00spunx and the anonymous reviewers Thank you so much! That is what driving me to keep on going and updating on a regular basis so again: THANK YOU!**

* * *

**~~ Before~~ **

Ayanami had carried Rachel towards the infirmary and urged the nurses to get out of the room. Rachel was laying on a bed, her eyes closed. Sitting on a chair next to the bed Ayanami was watching her while she drifted away in sleep.

He bend forward and pushed her bangs away. "Don't scare me like that ever again" he whispered. Now that he had time to think he started to wonder why she collapsed like that. He knew that she was feeling well when she was watching the examination, so why the sudden change?

He shook his head, he needed to know what was wrong with her. While he was trying to find a way he saw her eyes open. Ayanami never realized how beautiful her eyes where, although she was in his team for more then a year now. As in a trance he lifted his right hand up and let his fingers trace her cheek.

"Ayanami-san" Rachel whispered, she tried to lift her own arm up but failed to do so. She let out a sigh and just stared at the silver haired man.

"You always know how to bring yourself in trouble" He said; now bending over so that his eyes where staring directly into hers.

"I am Rachel remember, bringing trouble…….that's my full time job" She replied and closed her eyes. She felt her cheeks burn. _Why does he have to be so close to me? I can't stand it, well I do…..but my feelings. I feel so weird but its nice, it feels good. Very good….._

"I know. You're the bringer of trouble" Ayanami stated and flashed his trademark smirk. Rachel shook her head and laughed. "Ayanami-san, your one of a kind"

Ayanami's eyes softened for a moment but he quickly regained his normal posture. He stood up and nodded. "I'll send Katsuragi over, so he can keep an eye on you". Rachel nodded. "I would love that. Thank you Ayanami" She paused for a moment then added "-san, Ayanami-san".

Ayanami just let out a muffled sound and turned to the door. Many thoughts where crossing his mind.

_Why can't I stay in one room with her? Even though I feel very comfortable. Is it because she would rather want Katsuragi next to her? How far does her love for him go?_

He took one last glance at her and then closed the door.

* * *

Konatsu rested his chin on the palms of his hands. He let out a sigh and frowned. Hyuuga who was sitting across of him grinned. "Why are you sighing like that little one?".

"Don't call me little one Hyuuga-san! I was just thinking about Rachel that's all". The orange eyed boy frowned even deeper. Hyuuga stood up and ruffled Konatsu's hair. "There is nothing wrong with her, she is doing okay unless……you where thinking about her on other ways!".

"Hey! I don't think about Rachel on that way, she is a teammate " Konatsu replied annoyed. Hyuuga grinned and put his arm around the younger boy.

"Aah, Hyuuga-san!".Konatsu tried to push the other's arm away but didn't succeed.

"Yes Konatsu?" Hyuuga said.

Konatsu stood up, letting the arm of Hyuuga slip of his shoulders. " I just don't feel okay with this all" He said. Hyuuga just stared at the orange eyed boy not giving him a respond.

* * *

"Rachel!". The door of the infirmary flew open and a worried Katsuragi walked in. "I don't know how you do it but you always manage to bring yourself in trouble. Do you only exist to give me a heart attack once a month?".

He walked towards her bed and sat on the corner, still looking worried. Rachel couldn't help but grin at him.

"When Ayanami-san told me I rushed towards here. Tell me that your okay" Katsuragi insisted.

"If it makes you feel better. I am doing okay" She replied dryly. The brown haired man sighed and took her hand softly pinching it. "Rachel".

Rachel smiled warmly and pinched back. "Thank you" She whispered as she tried to sit up. Her captain smiled back at her; he moved closer to her, still not letting her hand go. Rachel also leaned forward and took him in an embrace.

"From all the people here. You are the only one I trust. Don't leave me" Rachel whispered, her face buried in his neck and her arms wrapped tightly around him. Katsuragi wrapped his own arms tighter around her and let the fingers of his left hand caress her hair, feeling the soft strands of her hair on his skin.

"Hey, you're my Begeleiter, I won't leave you" he answered while closing his eyes. Katsuragi wanted to end the hug but as he tried to softly push her away he felt her resist.

"Eh?"

"Can we stay like this a bit longer?" Rachel asked. He smiled in respond but realizing that she wouldn't see it he answered "Sure".

Not known to both of them the door opened and Haruse stepped in. When he saw the scene in front of him he didn't know how to react. Yes he knew that they where pretty close but seeing it like this made him feel uncomfortable. He felt his cheeks burn a bit. "Eh, excuse me".

Rachel looked up. "Haruse?". She let go of Katsuragi and smiled widely at the man. "So you're here to visit me too? Wow, I am getting really popular here!".

Haruse cracked a smile. "Actually I was searching for Kuroyuri-san and thought he might be in here somewhere.

"I can assure you that Kuroyuri is not here" Katsuragi said slightly annoyed. Haruse who noticed that change of tone nodded and turned around. "See you soon on the ship Rachel" He said and walked out the room.

" I think that you should do your work too Katsuragi-san. I will manage to care of myself, I will probably go for a stroll later on and then I am sure that Ayanami-san is going to send one of you to bring me to the ship".

He wanted to say something but Rachel covered his mouth with her hand. "No more words. Go and let me take care of myself". He sighed but stood up. "Okay but when you go for a walk, don't go too far!".

Rachel waved her hands in respond. Showing that she didn't care much about it. When Katsuragi left the room she laid back in bed again, fast enough she drifted away in sleep again.

* * *

Teito opened his eyes. He could only see darkness and feel the cold. "Where?" he whispered to himself then it came all back to him. He wanted to kill the murderer of Father but then they chained him down and put him in this prison. He winced of the pain that chains caused.

Rachel who decided to go for a stroll walked out the room. She felt a little bit light in her head but she would manage. Her bare feet where making tipping sounds on the cold concrete floor. The patient's dress she was wearing barely covered her legs, sending cold chills over her body.

_I wonder, where will this hallway take me?_

As she was in deep thoughts her heart skipped a beat when a low voice told her to stop. Rachel looked up and saw two guards drawing their swords at her. "What? Put those swords down!" She shrieked.

"You are not allowed to enter here. No one can" one of them said, his black hair covering his face.

"I am sorry I didn't knew, I was just walking" She said apoligizing.

"You don't look like someone who belongs here" The other guard said.

Rachel's eyebrows raised up in surpise. "Excuse me?" The black haired one narrowed and repeated "You look like some kind of….runaway?" He stepped closer.

Suddenly something came to her mind. She looked at the clothes she was wearing. _But of course, they don't know that I am a soldier_

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding. I am Rachel Rodriquez, member of the Black Hawks comanded by the Chief of Staff Ayanami".

The guards looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "You? Give me a break. How come a girl joined the Black Hawks, better said how come a girl even made it tru the examination. Listen lady we do not approve of your lies. We will hold you here in custody till we know who you are".

Rachel felt her cheeks burn of anger. "I am not lying! And I am not letting you spit those words on me. Why won't you go and ask Muraki-sama!".

"A fiesty red head, we like fiesty girls" the blond one said and then took a few steps closer to her.

Rachel stepped back not wanting the creep come near her. "Stay where you are, I don't want to hurt you" She whispered.

"Yeah right as if". The man took a leap forward at that very moment Rachel stepped aside and bend forward, letting her fist hit his stomach. The man gulped and covered his stomach with his hands. Rachel took this opportunity to hit the man in his neck and grabbing the sword he dropped on the floor.

"You bitch!" His partner said and ran towards her his sword aiming for her heart.

Metal was clashing against metal forcefully. As they both moved, they reacted to their attacks She had no time to think, she had to act. If one thought would cross her mind she would be dead.

Teito looked up and saw the girl he saw several times before. _What is she doing here? Why are they fighting her? She belongs with them right?_

"You…….annoying" The man said between several blows. Rachel didn't respond. "How can you sword-fight like this?" he asked slightly annoyed with a hint of fear in it.

"I told you already, you didn't believe me…………now live with that fact" She hissed.

Rachel responded to each blow with all her strength. Although she was still feeling weak she couldn't let her guard down, that would lead to her death. On the most crucial moment when she happened to get a double vision, an incoming blow from below came.

She managed to defend herself from it by regaining her balance but the guard changed from direction and swung his blade from above.

Rachel didn't have time to avoid it and the blade touched her chest. She felt the burning pain of the wound and stepped backwards. Her hand moved to her chest in response, when she looked at it she saw the crimon color of blood. .She looked down and saw the trail of red across her chest. It wasn't a deep wound but it was enough to send several pain jolts to her body.

"Got you there" The guard grinned.

" No you didn't" Rachel responded and held her blade upfront.

Teito couldn't believe his eyes. She was crazy.

Rachel lifted her blade up and took a leap in the air as she came down she hit the man on his shoulder earning a scream of pain from him. She wanted to finish the job but the yell of someone distracted her.

Teito screamed "LOOK OUT!" as he saw the blond man who Rachel took out earlier was standing behind her.

She turned around but it was too late as two strong hands where choking her. She dropped the blade and tried to remove those fingers but it was in vain. She felt her vision darken and when the man let her go, her limb body fell to the ground. The last thing that she saw where dark green eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Rachel tried to open her eyes but she couldn't.

"Hey! Come on!"

She moaned and blinked a few times till her vision was clear again. She saw a pair of big green eyes looking worried at her. She tried to sit up, it was as if the boy knew and he helped her up. It took her a few seconds to realize that this was the boy on the examination.

"I, I know you" She said tired. Teito nodded and leaned against the wall.

"But why are you?" She asked confused. "Where am I?".

Teito sighed and answered "Your in a cell".

Rachel's eyes grew wide of shock. "A cell? Those damn monkey's. Did you saw how I beat the crap out of them!".

Teito blinked a few times but didn't respond. Rachel frowned and looked at her hands, they where chained same went for her feet. "I should be the true victor of that battle, and I would if they didn't team up on me".

Teito couldn't believe his ears. She was actually complaining that she lost? While she could have died there?

"The next time I see them I am so going to whoop their ass" Rachel hissed.

"Unbelievable" Teito whispered.

Rachel nodded. "I know! I thought so too. It is truly unbelievable that such thing could happen to me. I blame my physical condition, I am not in my best shape now" She stood up and walked towards Teito then she sat down next to him and closed her eyes. "When Ayanami-san hears about this he will come and save me" She whispered.

Teito stiffened at that name. Rachel looked at him. "Are you feeling cold? You poor kid. I can understand that, I mean look at you. So small and skinny". She lifted her arms up and pulled him closer, the chains where making it hard but she managed to let the chain fall over his head so her hands could slip down and keep him in that embrace.

"What are you doing!" He shrieked and tried to come under her arms but that chain of her was preventing it. If he would pull himself back she would be pulled towards him.

"What is the problem? If your cold then you need to become warm. It's a simple thing" the red haired girl said slightly annoyed. Teito blushed slightly, being so close to a woman made him feel uncomfortble. And the cut in her clothes revealing some skin of her chest didn't help either.

"While were here waiting for some back-up or just waiting till those annoying men come back, you can tell me why you're here".

The brown haired boy narrowed his eyes. The very man she was holding high had murdered his Father. How could she ever understand such a thing.

Rachel's eyes softened and rested her chin on his head. He felt so fragile it was as if she needed to protect him from the world. She couldn't ignore the feeling of protection for him. Holding this boy so close to her body, it felt familiar.

"You don't need to tell. But let me at least tell my name then. I am Rachel Rodriquez, as you know I am a member of the Black Hawks. The sole reason why I am not wearing my uniform is because I was in the infirmary".

Teito nodded. "My name is Teito Klein". Rachel smiled in response. "Nice to meet you Teito".

The cell was cold and Teito could feel the cold breeze surrounding them but because she was holding him so tight he felt the heat of her body radiating on him. He would escape from this place, he had too. But for now he could relax in her arms and hope that when he would open his eyes that she would be there………and not the scenario that he feared the most. That a certain man would take her away. This was weird because why would he ever care for a woman he never saw before? It was as if this feeling that he felt, the feeling of losing her belonged to that power that was deep inside him.

_In the deepest depths of what was Teito the power that belonged to the Eye of Mikail was reacting. That person that was holding his Master so close, could it be? He wouldn't hesitate….. If 'that' man would come he would use every bit of power to keep her on his and his Master's side. For she belonged to him, once he did let go of her but he got a second change. He wouldn't blow this up._

_This woman called "Rachel" would never leave his Master side. He would make sure of that._

Rachel sensed that Teito had fallen asleep. Tommorow they would find a way to get out. Ayanami-san would notice that she was gone and knowing that he always knew where she was, she didn't had to worry. She was weak and her Zaiphon wasn't strong enough to free them now. "Ayanami-san protects his subordinates" She said softly.

* * *

Ayanami opened the door of the infirmary, to his surprise he didn't Rachel. He felt as if a cold hand had grabbed his heart. She shouldn't be out of bed. He stormed out the room and ran thru the hallway. He needed to find that girl. He had to…………..

* * *

"_This is my poperty and I want you to move yourself out of here!"Raguel said jokingly. __Mikael grinned and sat on the fence. "Well in the near future this will me my property as well!"_

_Raguel's eyes where glinting with a playfull glow. "Your property? Over my dead body Mister!"._

_She walked towards him and pushed him of the fence letting him fall on the grass, earning a yelp from the man. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of that powerful Angel lying on the ground like that._

_Mikael stood up and brushed the dust of his pants with a smirk covering his face. He looked at the woman, her eyes where sprakling with a joyful glint and a big smile was gracing her face. He would always loose himself in those eyes. If she would only love him………._

"_Mikael?" She asked and placed her hands on her hips while she raised one eyebrow. "Don't tell me your already scheming something"._

_Mikael laughed and leaped in the air, exposing his pure white wings and flew up leaving the other Angel on the ground._

_Raguel looked up in the sky and saw how Mikael was flying gracefully, making loops and swirls in the air as he did so. He could fly so great……. __She saw some feathers fall from the sky, Mikael's feathers. She catched one and stared at it. Pure white, comfy soft, yet strong. Once again she looked up and saw how the Archangel had reached heights beyond the clouds, she smiled faintly and leaped in the air._

_As she extended her own wings she could feel the air carress her skin and let her long hair dance in the wind. She twirled up in the air and met Mikael. Both of them where swirling around each other. _

_Mikael made sure that his face was always facing that of her. He wanted to see the expression that was covering her face when she was with him. Was it the same when she talked about Verloren? Was it different? He wanted to keep her smile in his mind never wanting to forget it._

_Maybe she would never love him, he knew he would always love her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and said "Put your wings back, your going to fly with me". __Raguel looked surprised. "You really have weird idea's". But she did what he asked anyway. Immediately she felt how her body almost fell but Mikael held her close to him._

_He bend forwards and with their heads facing the ground far beneath them, with an immense speed they where reaching the garden behind Raguel's house._

"_MIKAEL!" Raguel screamed. What was he planning to do?_

_Mikael didn't respond but continued their free fall. When they where some feet away he made a horizontal turn letting them fly over the ground with inches between them and the grass. __Raguel just stared at Mikael._

"_I want you to be happy" He suddenly said. Raguel smiled and closed her eyes. "You're my friend………. I am always happy when your with me"._

"_Raguel, I……." He stopped. _

"_Yeah?"._

"_Nevermind. You can extend your wings if you want"._

_Raguel frowned and released herself from his hug, completely forgotten that they where inches away from the surface. As a result she hit the ground fast and hard._

"_IDIOT!" Mikael yelled and bend over her. Raguel's face was covered with a painful expression. __The Archangel kneeled down and took her hand. "Hey, are you okay?"._

"_Do I look okay to you?" She snapped back._

"_Yeah you kinda do" Mikael replied and stood up. "In that case, you can manage things on your own right?"._

"_HEY! I never said I was fine, come back here and help me up. I am so stiff as a plank" The yellow eyed angel said scared but a smile was already forming on her face._

_Mikael grinned and walked back towards her. He helped her up and let her lean against him. Even if she only needed him as a wall to lean on, he would offer her that. __Later both of them where standing infront a white stone with the name " Lucifer" engraved. Mikael put some flowers on it._

_Raguel felt the sadness taking her body over again. "Dad" She whispered. "I couldn't save you. I am a worthless daugher…… please forgive me dad. I love you so much. I miss you more then I can express"._

_She didn't want to cry ; not infront Mikael. He should never see her cry. She felt Mikael's arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. She was grateful that she had Mikael without him she was sure that would never survive the loss of her parents._

"_Thank you for being next to me" She said and wrapped her arms around him. Both of them where standing there, deep in their own thoughts. Both knowing that they needed each other to survive this life._

* * *

"_If you hurt Raguel I will make sure that every strand of your hair will be ripped out" Mikael hissed. "And when I am done, I will burn you and then I will burn your ash till nothing is left from you. Got that Mister God of Death"._

_Verloren stared at him with an emotionless expression. "How can you say such a thing. The three of us……… we are friends right?"_

* * *

**A/N: I cannot believe this. I actually made it this long. Mikael disserved some spot light lol. I am busy with a drawing of Raguel and one of Rachel, by the next chapter I am sure I am done with it. So look forward to that XD**

**Thnx for reading**

**No Flaming or Bashin accepted!**


	5. Journey

**She was the daughter of Lucifer and He was the God of Death. Almost the same, yet so different. When he got punished, she could only scream in pain. A different take on 07 Ghost. Ayanami/VerlorenX OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost if I did I would have…. Well would I have? I don't know but I am sure I would change it a bit?**

_**A/N:**_

_**Italics**_**: Thoughts or Events that happened in the past.**

**Events will happen for the sake of my own plot. Spoilers ahead!**

**To everyone who reviewed, put an alert or faved my story. Thank you so much! That is what driving me to keep on going and updating on a regular basis so again: THANK YOU!**

* * *

"_I will name her Raguel" A man with black hair said. The woman next to him smiled while holding the infant in her arms. "I love that name, she will carry it with honor"._

_The baby, now named Raguel, stared with her big golden orbs in the brown colored eyes of her mother. "When she is older, she will receive my box" The mother said and walked towards the window._

"_Pandora" The man said and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around the waist of Pandora and rested his chin on her shoulder. At that way he could see Raguel's face being lightened up in the first ray of sunrise. _

_Pandora moved her head a little and whispered "Yes Lucifer?"._

_Lucifer just smiled and pulled her tighter against him. He was happy that was for sure; more then he could express. He would do anything in his might to keep the happiness that they both valued so much even if it mend..._

* * *

**-Journey-**

Ayanami was running thru the hallways, where could she be? He opened one door after another but it was all in vain. Rachel wasn't there, she disappeared. He stopped his track in the middle of the corridor; his violet eyes gazing at the concrete floor. He could hear faint noises reach his ear and a sigh left his lips.

After a while of searching with no apparent progression he made his way to Miroku's office and walked in.

"Ah, Ayanami-kun" Miroku said and pushed his paperwork aside. "Is there something you want to discuss?"

Ayanami's gaze did not change under the hard look of the older man instead his lips formed a thin line, showing that he was certainly not amused.

"One of my subordinates left the infirmary and none of the nurses there know where she is. I was wondering if you got a word of it".

Miroku intertwined his fingers and didn't even look at the silver haired man. "Such things are not of my concern, more importantly you should focus on the fact that a student was apparantly trying to help Teito Klein, that person even took out the guards but everything is under control now as the student is also in custody"

Ayanami was annoyed by the man but he did not show any emotion; instead he turned around and walked to the door. When he wanted to walk out he heard the voice of the chairman. "Go and interrogate the sklave and report back".

"Yes" Ayanami replied and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Rachel felt the body of Teito move slightly, his regular breathing was calming her down. She did feel the stinging pain of where the sword had cut her but the blood had dried by now. Teito's head was on her chest, his dark brown hair softly caressing the bare skin. His hands where relaxed, placed on her lap, while her right hand was slightly patting his head.

It was a while after she had gave up to insult the guards and because her body was in no condition to fight there was not much left to do but wait.

"hmm…" Teito said and slowly opened his eyes.

"Teito?" Rachel said and moved her head to see his face better.

He moved up a little and pulled his head away from her chest, he felt a bit groggy but when he realized where he was the sleep was immediately gone.

"We need to go out!" He suddenly said.

Rachel frowned. "How?"

Teito stood up and groaned. "I am not going to stay her any longer!"

"Teito" She said softly. The determined look in his eyes and the courage that was reflecting it, Rachel could only stare in awe. She didn't know much about him or why he was set in prison but one thing was sure, Teito was searching for something and he wouldn't let anyone stop him.

Somewhere, deep down in him a power was slowly rising. He lifted his arm up and with one writing he unleashed his zaiphon on the cell doors, they broken open.

"What?" One of the guards said. "Hey! How can you!"

Teito jumped up and kicked the man away in the meantime throwing a ball of zaiphon on his partner. For Rachel it all happened too quick_. How did he do that? They didn't even stood a match against him….._

He turned around and extended his hand to her. "Grab my hand, we're going out of here"

Slowly she lifted her hand up and when her fingers where touching his she heard a gasp. Looking over Teito's shoulders she saw a blond haired boy.

"Teito!"

Teito turned his head towards the sound and then smiled "Sorry Mikage, but I can't be here anymore, thank you for-"

Mikage had grabbed his hand and pulled him along in a run.

"Mikage! No wait! Rachel!" Teito yelled and as he was running , he took a last glance at the young woman. She was standing between the motionless bodies of the guards watching him run but made no effort to move herself.

_Teito. Why, why do I feel so nostalgic when your around. What are you?_

Rachel stepped over the bodies and cleaned the dust away from her patients dress. She tip-toed away from the prison department and found herself in the hallway. She heard people yelling and screaming.

"THE CADET HAS ESCAPED FROM HIS CELL!"

"LOOK FOR HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"Their looking for Teito!" She whispered and started to run, there in the far distance she saw silhouettes. That could be him and his friend.

"Oh, you idiot! Your getting yourself in trouble!" Rachel hissed.

Soon she arrived at the balcony and the sight before her shocked her a little. Teito was holding his friend hostage as he held the knife under the other boy's chin. Two other soldiers stopped their assault on him.

"If you move, I will kill this hostage" Teito said with a dark look on his face.

The two soldiers tried to move and do something but Teito yelled "STAY BACK!".

Rachel couldn't stand it anymore and stepped forward. "Are you an idiot? Stop it Teito! We can solve this!" She said and lifted her hands up as if she was pleading. Her yellow orbs looked worriedly at him.

"Come on!" She insisted.

"No" Teito said. "I don't want you to get involved in this too, I have to do this."

She saw him whisper something to Mikage and tears where streaming of his face. It was then that Mikage leaped forward and let himself fall down on the guards. Teito at his turn jumped off the balcony.

Rachel's eyes widened and she ran forward; leaning against the balustrade and saw that Teito had activated a Hawkzile. Teito looked back one last time and saw Mikage smiling sadly at him, he then shifted his gaze and met Rachel's yellow colored eyes, who had a disappointed glint in them.

The guards who were on the ground where yelling frustrated. "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! AFTER HIM!".

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. The cold wind lifted her red colored hair up and sent a shiver thru her body. _Where are you planning to go then?_

Ayanami walked in on the same balcony where Mikage and Rachel where. "It's quite noisy outside" He commented and stood next to Rachel at the balustrade.

He lifted his hand up and fired his zaiphon at Teito's Hawkzile in the far distance. An evil glint reflecting in his eyes. The zaiphon would hit Teito with full force if he hadn't put a defense wall in the last seconds and he disappeared from their sight.

"There you are" Ayanami stated and looked at Rachel from the corner of his eyes. It was then that he noticed that her hands where chained. Rachel didn't look at him though, her gaze was fixated at a point in the horizon.

"Reporting! Teito Klein has made jailbreak, we are currently pursuing him!" A soldier said who came in running.

Ayanami turned around and asked "Where is chairman Miroku?"

"He is currently not in his office Sir!"

Ayanami looked up at the sky and didn't respond. "Sir?"

"…Let him go then, we will find him soon enough".

"I think, I am going back to infirmary. Can someone unchain me?" Rachel asked to no one in particular.

"May I ask, why you are chained?" Ayanami asked.

"Stupid men, they thought I was a runaway or something and put me in the cell. They should be punished. With that I mean, punished real good…." She snapped at him.

"Oh, they told the Chairman that you where a student who was trying to help Teito escape"

Rachel didn't respond to and instead looked away. Ayanami grabbed her by her arm and pulled her softly with him. At least she was safe and that was what mattered most to him. He had gave the order to lock up Mikage for interrogation later on. Both were walking quietly, each of them in their own thoughts. After a while they arrived at the prison department and saw the key chain of the prison warrant on the floor. Ayanami picked it up and quietly opened the chains.

"Thank you" Rachel said and rubbed her wrists. "Look at my wrists, their red. I hope for those bastards that it will go away otherwise they will meet my fist soon enough!".

"Your sick and still you are going around, walking and socializing with inmates and fighting with co-workers. Do you always need to do things out of the ordinary?" Ayanami asked coldly, his gaze fixated on her wrists.

"I know, but I was bored Ayanami-san!" She said in her defense.

The silver haired man started to walk away without a word; he knew that she would follow him eventually. Rachel sighed and followed her superior. "Are we going to the ship?"

Ayanami let out a muffled sound and she understood the answer.

* * *

Rachel had dressed herself in her uniform and did some exercises. "And one and two and one, two THREE!" She said as she did her push-ups.

"I need to get better soon!" She huffed and continued the exercise.

"One is for my hair, two for my eyes, three for my nose, five for my legs, six for-"

"RACHEL YOUR IN DEEP TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" Hyuuga yelled and slammed the door open.

From shock she forgot to support herself with her hands on the floor and hit the ground with a muffled sound. She then quickly sat up and held her hands up in defense. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"Just joking! We're done with the meeting, so are ya coming?" Hyuuga said with a grin on his face as he leaned against the door frame.

"Ooh you!" Rachel said frustrated and leaped towards the black haired man. Hyuuga stopped her with placing his hand on her face.

"You can't win against me, shorty!" He said and the grin never left his face.

"Just..lemmgo, wouldya?" She muffled and pushed his hands away.

"I am not short! I am good for my age" She fired back at him and with one swift motion pulled the lollipop out of his mouth.

"You can't catch me!" She sing-song-ed and ran out of the room. "Hey! Come back! That's unfair" Hyuuga whined and ran after the red haired girl.

Both of them ran in Ayanami and the rest of the Black Hawks as well as some other officials. Haruse was carrying Kuroyuri who was asleep on his arm and Konatsu was talking with Haruse. Rachel stopped and saluted at the officials. Ayanami walked past her and said "We are going".

She didn't noticed that Hyuuga was now standing behind her with a devilish smirk covering his face.

"Here!" Hyuuga said and had his arm under Rachel's chin, pulling her against him. "So are you going to give me back my lollipop?" He teased. Rachel laughed and tried to get loose "No, it's mine now"

"Both of you stop the childish behavior" Ayanami said without turning around.

"Yes Ayanami-san"

"If that's what you wish Aya-tan"

Katsuragi smiled and fastened his walk to catch up with Ayanami. He held up a notebook and stared reciting "….. After this you have a meeting with General Hausengart at eight pm and a court martial at ten pm. Starting from tomorrow the induction course for the new Begleiters is scheduled to begin".

"Keep up the good work Katsuragi and tell me when something changes" Ayanami said.

Katsuragi smiled warmly. " Yes sir! It's an honor to work for you"

In the background Rachel and Hyuuga where still bickering about the lollipop as they set foot in the ship. The rest of the Black Hawks followed suit except for Ayanami because he was approached by Miroku.

"Ayanami-kun" He started. "Going back to the matter of Teito Klein….."

"Do you wish for me to seize him and bring him back?" Ayanami replied politly.

Miroku closed his eyes and sighed.

"Miroku-sama?" Ayanami asked.

"That boy…. He is really strong".

"I will take my leave now. I will contact Headquarters if I find anything" with that Ayanami stepped in the ship.

Katsuragi was writing things in his notebook, while Konatsu was occasionally peeking at what he was writing. Haruse was smiling softly as he watched the sleeping figure of Kuroyuri. Those were the ones who were quiet on the other hand Rachel managed to eat the lollipop of Hyuuga who was now busy with tugging her sleeve in an attempt to annoy her as payback of the deed she just committed.

"Get over it! It's just candy, it's not like you don't have millions of others in your room" The red haired girl announced dryly.

"I know but who said that this was all about the lollipop?" Hyuuga asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Rachel looked surprised. "Then what is it?"

"I took a liking to your sleeve, that's all"

"Whaaaaat" Rachel exclaimed and jumped up. "For the love of-… Katsuragi-san! Hyuuga is being annoying! Stop him".

Katsuragi looked up , a tired look in his chocolate brown eyes. "Hyuuga, leave Rachel alone 'kay? She just recovered".

Hyuuga leaned back and placed his arms behind his head. "You guys are no fun!".

Ayanami was sitting in his chair, his elbow on the arm rest of the chair as his head was resting on the back side of his hand. He noticed how Rachel moved thru the area and stood still before a window, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was gazing at the clouds and sighed softly.

For that moment, Ayanami couldn't take his eyes off her. Her long red hair was tied together in a bun on the backside of her head, only several bangs where gracing the sides of her face. He couldn't see her eyes though but he knew exactly what kind of look they had now. Most of the time they had a happy glow in them but on several occasions that was replaced by a confused or sad glint.

He noticed how Rachel could get along with just about everyone and that she had her own weird quirks and flaws. For example she could be too overconfident in a fight and lose sight of what was important or she got carried away in subjects and was fierce in voicing her opinion, but she had her good sides. She would be always there for her team mates, she was gentle and the smile never left her face. She also had a good sense of humor….

Ayanami was surprised that he actually knew all of these things about her. Was he eyeing her too much? Was he giving her too much attention?She was just his subordinate and nothing more. He knew what his priorities where but couldn't she become a part of his priorities? He wondered...

Rachel watched how they passed the clouds and the clouds kept changing their shape. She closed her eyes and let her forehead lean against the glass. Trying to remember everything that happened the past few days. She collapsed on the floor, Teito running away, her unit getting the order to seize him. She quivered; everything was going so fast now. Not to mention that moment she had with Ayanami in the infirmary, he had touched her, soothed her. She saw the care in his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat by the thought of it. She then shook her head fiercely. Ayanami couldn't have feelings for her besides there was no time for romance now.

She needed to live with the fact that she could only admire her Chief of Staff from a distance.

* * *

Teito had lost the feeling in his body , he closed his eyes and fell…

* * *

After a while Rachel opened her eyes again and turned to face Ayanami, who was staring back at her. Yellow was locked with violet both looking intensily at each other.

_I do wonder, is he plagued by nightmares just like me?_

* * *

**Yay! That was chapter 5!**

**A/N: I am sorry that the update took so long? ( compared to the updates of the previous chappies that is XD)**

**I know I promised to be done with a drawing of Rachel, well I am, but I didn't find time to color it *feels like a lazy ass***

**With each chapter I am getting more in love with the Black Hawks! Yes, you Hyuuga XP *huggles Teito* You will be in good hands little boy. Next chapter will feature more interaction between Ayanami and Rachel and hopefully goes more in depth with Verloren and Michael! Yaaaay! That's what we all want eh? lol This is a story after all... I can't rush things ,especially the blooming of romance.**

**Thnx for reading and REVIEW to let me know what ya'll think about it! :P**

**Flames and Bashing not accepted, constructive criticism is a good friend !**

**~~ Sky**


	6. Promise

**She was the daughter of Lucifer and He was the God of Death. Almost the same, yet so different. When he got punished, she could only scream in pain. A different take on 07 Ghost. Ayanami/VerlorenX OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost if I did I would have…. Well would I have? I don't know but I am sure I would change it a bit?**

_**A/N:**_

_**Italics**_**: Thoughts or Events that happened in the past.**

**Events will happen for the sake of my own plot. Spoilers ahead!**

**Everybody who reviewed the past chapters, or put and alert or fav. Thank you so much! It means alot to me =)**

**

* * *

**

There they were staring soundlessly at each other. Flickering violet eyes where gazing intensely at a pair of striking yellow orbs. Rachel didn't even dare to breathe as Ayanami kept her in that intense gaze. She saw no other emotions visible on his face only those penetrating eyes.

What felt like hours Ayanami turned his gaze towards his lap and broke the contact. Rachel at her turn let out a deep sigh. When she turned around she saw that Hyuuga's mouth was dropped open and Katsuragi was just staring at her. She felt her cheeks burn up, she absolutely hated it when people where staring at her with such an asking expression and that it was Captain Katsuragi made it all worse, she didn't want him to know that she felt anything for her Chief of Staff.

"Well, wasn't that intense!" Hyuuga finally said. "It was as if I was watching a staring contest and our little Rachy has won!" He said jokingly.

Rachel grinded her teeth but maintained a kind expression. "You are so observant Hyuuga why don't you apply for a job elsewhere? I am sure your better of there then here cause you're the biggest slacker I have ever seen".

"Damn, Rachel! How can you say such cold words with such a sweet face! Did you learned it from Aya-tan?" The black haired man asked with a smirk visible on his face. He stood up and walked towards the shorter female, placing his arm around her shoulder.

Hyuuga saw Ayanami flinch for a moment but it was so fast that he almost thought that he had imagined it. Was his superior annoyed but the fact that he had Rachel so close to him? Hyuuga quickly dismissed that thought away and concentrated on the woman next to him.

"Well missy?"

"I guess everyone can learn certain things from Ayanami-san! Even you! So don't make weird assumptions".

"Well, I guess that Aya-tan is more interested in you then any-"

"Hyuuga stop annoying Rachel and do the paper work I assigned you to. Don't make up excuses of that we are on a ship, you have your room do it there" Ayanami interrupted him and gave him the "stare".

Hyuuga sighed. The "stare" was a look in Ayanami's eyes that you just couldn't ignore. The fact that Ayanami had interrupted him was more evidence then he needed that his Chief probably had some feelings for the red head but then again it could have been a coincidence.

He heard Rachel giggle and grinned.

"You know, you can always help me out with work and other jobs that I can't handle on my own" He wiggled his eyebrows to accentuate the subject.

Rachel smiled. "Nah, this is your problem my dear boy. Go and work !"

The taller man stretched and walked away.

"Rachel" Ayanami said.

The said girl looked up and walked towards him. "Yes, Ayanami-san?"

"If Hyuuga really annoys you, you can always tell me and I will make work from it"

Rachel was taken back for a moment. Did Ayanami-san stated his help in public? The surprise was soon taken over by a warm and happy feeling. She knew that Ayanami-san always looked out for his subordinates but he never said that out loud. Him saying this upfront to her made her feel special and a broad smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you Ayanami-san, but I can handle Hyuuga. I know how to shut him up"

Ayanami's lips curved up in a small smile that didn't last for mere seconds but it was more than enough for Rachel. She saluted and walked towards the door. "I will be in my room Ayanami-san!"

Ayanami nodded in response. He watched her take her leave and focused on the view he saw before him. She made him smile, now that he thought about it, she could do such things so fast to him.

_You make me feel so different Rachel, stop doing that before it's too late…_

__

_

* * *

_

Rachel was in her room, to make it look a little bit like home she had decorated it with various paintings and photo's. There were also some random objects piling up on her desk from hair-pins to flashy colored shawls. She put out the long black coat, revealing that she was wearing a black tank top underneath it. She threw the coat on a chair and walked towards her bookshelf, searching for a particular book. There were a lot of books most of them where concerning the History of Barsburg and some of the church which her grandmother gave her to read in times of need.

She looked at the titles and then found it. 'Myths of the Heavens'

Rachel laid down on bed. She was always interested in the myths of her country and this was one of them. She opened the book and started reading.

'_According to a millennium old myth the Shinigami Verloren committed a horrible crime in the Heavens and was forced to escape to earth. As a result of that the hearts of the people on earth were invaded by this evil Shinigami and they slipped into despair. __Lamenting over their suffering the Chief of the Heavens dispatched 7 Lights from the Heavenly world….. in order to punish the wicked Verloren._

_Their called the 7 Ghosts, they are said to have sealed the detestable Verloren on this earth.'_

Rachel was staring intensely at that single paragraph. This felt so familiar, the names, the setting, everything.

"7 Ghosts" She whispered and trailed with her index finger along the page.

She flipped thru the pages and stopped at one with an image of a cloaked being. "Guardian of Barsburg Church, Zehel" She read.

'_This figure is called the Statue of Zehel it is located at the Barsburg Church. The other six statues are protecting this land. The church was erected in the center and even till the day of today people worship God with ardent faith. This place supports the hearts of everyone in this nation. Unaffiliated with others this place is "God's Territory'_

"It's amazing" She whispered. "Maybe I should go there one day….. and see for myself how it looks like!"

She felt excited for other reasons then only seeing the statue, it was more, but at the moment she couldn't grasp it. Suddenly she heard from the intercom "We are now going back to Fort Hohburg".

_'That's fast, I don't even know what the hell happened with Teito! Or Ayanami-san got the information but he just doesn't want to share it with us'._

A knock could be heard on her door. "Yes?" She said.

"Ayanami" Came the reply.

"It's open Chief!" She said and sat up on bed.

The door opened and Ayanami stepped in, he noticed immediately the tank top she was wearing. She looked so differently without her uniform, so feminine. It was already such an exception that a woman had entered the Academy. He stared at her for a moment till her voice got him out of his daze.

"Is there anything I can help you with Ayanami-san?"

"Can I sit?" He asked and pointed to a chair.

"Sure, you can place my coat on the desk or whatever. Make yourself comfortable" She said with a smile.

He nodded and took place. He didn't know where to start so he looked down and sighed lightly. Rachel at her turn had clasped her fingers on her lap and waited for the silver haired man to talk but nothing of it happened.

"Er… well I was reading a book about the 7 Ghosts and it's so interesting!" She started.

Ayanami's head lifted up and he tried to progress the information. She read a book about those damned Ghosts. He grinded his teeth.

Rachel continued talking "Did you know that in Barsburg Church there is a statue of a Ghost? Named Zehel? When I have a day off I am so going to that place"

"You shouldn't be thinking about that, it's just rubbish" Ayanami said softly and looked at her.

"B-but I like it and my grandmother gave a lot of books about it. It would sadden her if I didn't even took the time to read them".

"That may be true but you don't need to believe everything that is written there" He stood up and walked towards her, stopping right in front of her.

"Not everything is what it seems Rachel".

Rachel stood up, her hands brushing against those of Ayanami in the process. "I am a soldier of the Barsburg Military I think I know what is good for me and what I should believe or not" She answered plainly.

The silver haired man closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "Rachel… there are… well let's say-"

"Do you have nightmares Ayanami-san" She interrupted him. His eyes widened for a second but then he had his normal expression and said "Why the sudden question".

The yellow eyed girl looked down and narrowed her eyes. "I was curious that's all"

Ayanami grabbed her hand and hold it tight.

"That day, you where in my room right" He whispered.

Rachel shrugged but didn't say anything.

"You stayed till the nightmare was over. For that I thank you" He pinched her hand and held it tightly.

These where the rare moments that they could talk and grow closer towards each other. He didn't want to waste any of it. He felt that Rachel intertwined the fingers of her other hand in his own all the while not looking at him. She leaned in, placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

They stood there for a moment not talking. Ayanami couldn't see her face and wondered what kind of expression she was wearing now. He noticed that the both of them never talked much when it came to such situations; not that it mattered. They understood each other even without talking, at least Ayanami was convinced of that.

"I guess you should go now, we're almost at Fort Hohburg" Rachel whispered.

Ayanami let go of her hands and stepped back. "I see you when we land" he answered and walked out of the room.

"What does she mean to me? I really need to figure this out" He said to himself as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

**1st District Hohburg**

"Have you figured out Teito Klein's whereabouts?"

"Sir we have found the remains of a crash in the 7th district and we are currently in pursuit. Our guess is that he is in the Barsburg Church but because we can't enter there… we're kinda stuck." A man said as he struggled to get his papers right.

"Why don't you explain to us, why you let him run away Ayanami-kun?" A wrinkled old man asked.

Ayanami did not respond and stared back at him. Rachel and the others were standing behind the chair of Ayanami, as always Haruse was carrying Kuroyuri who was asleep.

"Teito Klein just came back to take something he forgot right?" Hyuuga said with his never ending smile.

"I am sure he will come back here even if he doesn't want to!" Konatsu added with a bright smile.

"I look forward to meeting with Teito-kun" Katsuragi added to the pair.

"I just hope that he is safe! I want him to return back to the Academy" Rachel said as last in the row with a pouty face.

"DO YOU GUYS EVEN HAVE ANY SERIOUS MOTIVATION IN THIS" The old man of earlier yelled annoyed.

All of them excluding Haruse and Kuroyuri answered sweetly with a "Yes" and a smile evident on their faces.

"Silence!" Chairman Miroku said. "Ayanami-kun, you met him right? I was considering him to assign him as your begleiter".

"Thank you for the thought" Ayanami said.

Rachel let out a deep sigh. She wanted Teito to be save or at least not hunted down like this. He was just a kid! And children shouldn't be haunted down.

"Just a kid…" She mumbled.

"Is there something you want to share Miss. Rodriquez?" Miroku said and gave her a cold glare.

"I said that Teito is just a kid! It's unfair that he gets hunted on as if he is some kind of animal" Unwillingly she balled her fists.

"Ha! Did you hear the woman? She actually thinks that the boy is of such great value that he needs to be spared!" Nabiki said with an evil smirk. He was the Rear Admiral of the Third Fleet, his short blond hair was covering his forehead hiding some of his older becoming features.

"You have no right to speak so freely missy! Only because your with the Black Hawks! We know of the things you did and you should have never be allowed in the military" Shiroki said and fisted the table, just like Nabiki he was a Rear Admiral but then of the Second Fleet. He always harbored feelings of hatred for the Black Hawks.

Rachel was surprised of the sudden verbal attacks. She just stated her opinion was it that wrong? Slowly the anger was rising up.

"I can say and state my opinion rear admiral. You are in no position to lecture me" She fired back and stepped forward.

"The woman is becoming angry! How cocky" Nabiki said.

"That's enough. If you have any problems with my subordinate you should state that to me and not childishly bicker over this matter" Ayanami said coldly and glared at the two men.

They groaned and wanted to say something but the hardened glare of Chairman Miroku stopped them.

"Our meeting is over, all of you are dismissed" Miroku said.

As the Black Hawks and the rest of the attendees where making their way out of the room, Miroku said "Rachel-chan, stay here I want to have a word with you".

Her eyebrows lifted up in surprise and she wasn't the only one. Ayanami send a death glare towards Miroku before he left the room.

"Sit down, please" The older man said.

"I saw that you are really concerned over Teito Klein and not only that, I heard that you were sick when his escape happened".

Rachel nodded. "I was indeed sick, for reasons unknown to me and about Teito, in my eyes he could have been my little brother. I guess it's just a reflex, I will try to not let my emotions block my work but you cannot ask of me not to have a moral"

Miroku clasped his hands and sighed. "He is a danger for the military, he is a fugitive and he has something we want. For that we must treat him as an adult…and he is a mere sklave"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rachel yelled. "He is a human being! You are- I have now words! Excuse me Chairman but I will take my leave"

Her eyes where flashing with anger as she made her way towards the oaken doors.

"You shouldn't let your emotions take over your rational mind, when such things happen people tend to die"

Rachel spun around. "Is that a threat? Are you threatening me chairman?" She asked her voice shaking in anger.

He merely smiled in response.

* * *

Ayanami placed his cap on the desk. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the leather chair.

His silver colored hair was covering his deep colored violet eyes, where the tiredness was reflecting in.

He overheard the talk that Miroku had with Rachel. It was true, she cared too much for Teito Klein. But why? She didn't even knew him that well. She only met him three times in a span of two days; that wasn't enough to explain her emotional attachment to that boy.

He covered his face in the palms of his hands, he was thinking too much about it.

"I need some sleep" He whispered and rested his head on the table, drifting away into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Raguel was sitting on the grass, her long red hair was dancing in the wind, occasionally some of her bangs would cover her eyes and she would push them away with a sigh._

_Where were they? They agreed to come here when the sun would set but a couple of hours already passed._

"_You can't trust men now can you" She hissed and stood up ,brushing some leafs from her dress._

"_Raguel!" A cheerful voice said._

_Said girl looked up and a smile appeared on her face as the white/bluish haired male ran towards her._

"_Mikhail!" She said and opened her arms indicating that she wanted to hug him. When he finally was close enough, he lifted his arms up to hug her but then he felt a pain on his shoulder. She had smacked him with her hand._

"_Why?"He asked clueless._

"_Because you are too late! If I give you the time, you should come at that time and not arrive an hour too late! It's a miracle that I even waited so long for you! You know, be happy that you have such a loyal friend like me, other people would most certainly-"_

_Mikhail covered her mouth with his hand. "You really talk too much. Saying that it was rude of me to be late would have been enough"._

_The woman rolled her eyes and shrugged while she pushed his hand away. "Not with you, with you I have to put things like this otherwise you will never learn"._

_He flashed her a fancy smile. "Then it settled, you will lecture me every chance you get"._

"_I think you enjoy this too much" Raguel said and winked._

"_So, you said I should meet someone?" Mikhail asked and sat down on the moonlit grass._

_Raguel nodded. "But just like you he is late too….." She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_Mikhail smiled. He loved it when she pouted, she always looked so cute. If only he could touch those lips, caress that silky hair and hold her warm body._

"_Ah he is here!" Raguel exclaimed. Mikhail looked up and when he saw who it was, his lips formed a thin line. This was the person he should meet? He let out a groan but didn't say anything._

_Verloren walked towards them, his dark cloak shifting in the wind and the hood was hiding most of his facial features._

_He was holding his scythe in his hand and quietly came closer._

"_I apologize for my late arrival some matters came in between but I came as fast as I could" Verloren said he shifted his gaze towards Mikhail and said "So you are the one I should meet?"_

"_Unfortunately yeah" the angel replied annoyed._

"_Erm, guys?"Raguel said and looked from one to another._

"_It's nothing, I already know him that's all" Mikhail replied._

"_Oh…" She said, she didn't had a clue of what to say know. There was this tension in the air and she felt if she would say something that the tension would increase._

"_Thank you for asking me over though. It's very kind of you to introduce me to your friends". Verloren said and bowed lightly._

_A broad smile appeared on her face and she grabbed Verloren's arm and pulled her with him towards Mikhail._

"_Come on Mikhail, stand up please" She said and motioned the man to stand up._

"_Yeah?" he asked._

_She then hooked her right arm in that of Mikhail and her left in the one of Verloren, pulling them closer to her. The moon was reflecting in their eyes and Raguel had a peaceful smile on her face._

"_Your both my friends and you mean a lot to me, so please get along" She whispered._

_Verloren and Mikhail stared at each other for a moment and then the Archangel sighed. "Fine, let's be a little bit friendlier towards each other"._

_The Death God nodded in response. _

_Raguel smiled widely. She pulled them as close as she could towards her and said "I want us to stay friends and be together forever! Promise me that"_

_Mikhail smiled and so did Verloren albeit not very visible. But it was a silent agreement, they would always stay together. In Verloren's eyes it was Raguel who was the driving force that would keep them together in that promise and she would try her best not to let them down..._

_

* * *

__Mikhail was gone, Verloren was gone and she was still in this place called Heaven._

"_We were friends. We should have been together, forever. That was a promise" She whispered as one tear rolled over her cheek._

_

* * *

_**A/N: A long chapter for you my dear readers =)**

**As much as I want Ayanami and Rachel to just hook up and dance under the moonlight that's realistically not possible they need to grow towards each other and that needs time, so have patience my readers T^T, everything will work out just fine in the end. My favorite parts of writing this story are the events that happened in Heaven, it allows me to explore more of Mikhail , Raguel and Verloren's character *w***

**Reviews are appreciated so much! =)**

**Flames and Bashing will be handled with much care and thrown in the garbage can. Constructive Criticism is a friend 3**


End file.
